Human Dragons
by Kindred01
Summary: UP DATED: Harry was at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, with Charlie when he meets Charlie mate, Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Harry was at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, he wanted to do something this he wanted to do as much as some people thing he should settle down with a good witch and have many many children, Harry frowned when someone told him this and said that he will settle down when he feels like it, and that he wants to have some freedom see some sights sleep in a good bed and learn some knew things. All that was about a year ago, he then went to Romanian after Charlie Weasley offered him a job as a trainee Dragon Researcher, to learning about the different Dragon.

He has been there 2 month learning about the dragons and helping out when he could, but his favourite part was with the baby dragon pens the ones that were abandon by their mothers or was hurt. He was sat with a little hatchling called Peruvian Vipertooth, it was smaller than other dragons species but never the less still deadly, he walked into the pen, his head held high the bucket of food in his hand, the small dragon with broken wing clicked at him and danced around his feet, Harry chuckled as walked over to the spot where the little dragon ate, he pour the food onto the ground and watched the little dragon sit by his feet, because the Peruvian Vipertooth has a broken wing, it will never be able to go back with other dragons even when it was fixed, so the best the witches and wizards could so with him was try and give him a bit of taming so they can use him as a watch dog around the Sanctuary "Well go on then." Harry said and the dragon ran up to his food and scoffed the lot. Charlie watched him with a smile on his lips, he has grown very fond of Harry over the two months, he loved the bright green eyes that light up when saw a hatchling hatch out of his or hers egg, and the young dragons took to Harry well.

When a thought drifted into his head, it made him think of things that he would like to do with Harry and what Harry could do with him, but those thought made him scared, he was already with someone what would they think if they knew what Charlie would like to do to the young wizard, he see Harry turn around to face him and the teen gave him a bright smile as he walked out of the pen, it made Charlie feel like he wanted to pin Harry to the wall have his away with him...Oh Merlin…he thought "Are you alright?" Harry asked looking at him as he took his gloves of, the tall red head looked down at him and smiled

"I'm find a little tired." He said

"I am sorry Charlie if my nightmares are keeping you up." Harry said with a blush, the dark hair teen looked down

"What oh no it's not that…Merlin no." He said "I have other things on my mind." He said, Harry nodded but still he wasn't sure if he believed him.

Later that night, Harry found out that his hut was read for him to move in; it took a while to build because the other wizards there wanted to make sure that Harry's hut was safe from other wizards and witches with fan crush on him. Both Charlie and he sat in his hut eating some muggle food and drinking muggle beer, Harry was shocked to learn that they were around a lot of muggles that didn't give to hoots about what they are or do as long as the dragons don't mess things up. Charlie took sip of his beer and looked at Harry as he put out their food "Harry I think I should tell you about the human dragons." The 18 year old boy looked at his red headed friend

"Human dragons what are those?" he asked as he took a sip of his beer, the red head ran his fingers though his hair, he was a little uneasy telling him this, taking another sip of his beer, thought about where he should start

"Human dragons… they are of course are dragons but they can take the form of a human being, it so they can connect to the world a little and breed more, they are very intelligent and understand the everything you say, even when you are thinking it." He said, Harry's eyes where wide with interest

"Wow these ones sound amazing." Harry said

"Oh they are, great to talk to but…"

"But what?" Charlie looked at him and rubbed the back of his head, and then pulled his shirt away to show a bite on his shoulder

"This was made by one years ago, I never told mum or dad about they would have blow their lids, these dragons don't mate with each other, they normally can't stand to look at each other unless there are mated then they don't care, any way they don't normally mate with their own kind they mate with humans." Harry felt his eyes get bigger he was thinking they are going to pop out of his head

"They what?"

"All the Dragon tamers here are mated to them." He said

"W…What about their young?" Harry asked

"Oh you yes that part is odd, we would get pregnant by these dragons and carry a child, at some point we would and we kind of go into hiding, for safety reasons you see and stay hidden until they are born, the dragon will stay in either human form or dragon from and stay close."

For the rest of the night they talked about Charlie's human dragon and what happens when you met one. As he said it was a year ago before Harry came to the Sanctuary and it was a little before the war, Charlie was sent into a cave where the springs are to make sure that no dragon has decide to lay their eggs there. While he was looking around the cave he felt someone watching him and when he turned around he saw there was a tall humanoid looking man looking at him. He was a weary about this man and stood his ground but all he got was a huff from the man as he walked closer to him, Charlie watched him, he knew this was a human dragon from the way he looked, his wings folded up behind his back his eyes like snakes eyes looked the red head up and down, their discussion was short, very short and to the point, before Charlie end up finding himself on his back with the dragon bonding to him. It was a lot for Harry to take in but it made sense, he never married and never talked about a girl friend or a boyfriend, even when his mum had said about setting him up with someone he would turn down.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of weeks later and both Harry a Charlie was walking along the green, they had just finished working with a Chinese Fireball, it was pissed off and like a toddler it was throwing a fit, Harry was writing in his book when the red head leaned over and took it out of his hands, "Hey come on?" Harry asked

"Don't worry I am only looking, writing a book in dragons hurrr?" he said as he flipped through the pages, and stopped on a page about himself, where a beautiful draw laid

"No just dragons but their trainers." He blushed as he looked at Charlie who read though his pages.

A cool breeze made Harry shiver before he heard "Hello Charlie." Came the voice behind them, the red head looked up from Harry's book and turned around on his heels along with Harry, Charlie's eyes widen as he looked at the man in front of him, his breath caught in his throat as he tried to swallowed the lump in this throat as he his mouth becomes cry.

"Hello Endawn it's been awhile." He said with a smile to the man in front of him, Harry saw the snake like eyes that as he looked at him, the dark scale on his skin around his eyes travelling down the side of his face to his neck, his hair was long and looked like liquid golden black that laid like a waterfall over his shoulders,

"Yes a long while." He smiled at Charlie as he ran his fingers around his cheek to his chin "Ummm you still look so beautiful Charlie." Harry not wanting to ruin the moment for the pair started to walk back wards but this movement caught the sight of the dragon, he turned his head and looked at Harry "And who is this?" he asked looking at Harry, the teen felt his heart rate speed up

"This is a friend of my brothers and a friend of mine, his name his Harry Potter, he has a job here now." He said, Harry notice how submissive Charlie become around Endawn, his kept his shoulders low and his eyes sight, the dragon moved closer to Harry and hooked his fingers under his chin and made him looked up at him

"Ummm pretty eyes." He murmured as his other hand moved to the scar above his head

"He has yes." The red head said, Harry blushed and tried to look away, but Endawn made him looked back at him

"Tell me Charlie have you brought him into your bed yet?" he asked, the red eyes widen

"N…No of course not Endawn I don't want to upset our bond." He said as he watched how his mate walked around Harry, a smiled spread across Endawn's lips

"I think you would have soon, I know you have thought about it?" he asked, turning his head towards his mate, the teen looked between, they held eye contact with each other like they talking within their heads, until finely Charlie answered

"I have… he is beautiful don't you think?" he asked

"Very a rare beauty, shall we welcome him into our bond?" he asked, the red head just nodded, he couldn't do much else he wants Harry and he can't help how bad he wanted him, dragon turned to Harry and looked at the teen with interest "Would you like to join our bond?" he asked, Harry bite his lip

"I…I would like to." He whispered

"Speak up little one?"

"I said I would like to, b…but I don't want to ruin it." He said looking away

"You wouldn't ruin it Harry, Endawn would have never offered unless he believed that you would be good for us." Charlie said with a smiled as he walked closer to Harry again, the teen was blushing and then nodded

"O…Okay I would like to join your bond." He said feeling his throat tighten as he spoke.

Endawn grinned as he warped himself around Harry "Good, we will have heirs yet, we've been waiting for the third, Harry, Charlie is my mate but is unable to carry my young, we learnt we need a third as I am older than most of my kind, shall we take this to the springs." He said looking at Charlie, the red head nodded

"I need to call my bosses if I just wander off with Harry they will come looking." He said

"Do what you have to do; I will start by finding our young mate's magical core." Charlie nodded and walked off to send his message out to his bosses before walking to the springs to find Harry and Endawn.

Endawn lead Harry to the spring, he pulled him into the mouth of the cave, Harry looked around at the beauty of the cave insides, there was bright green grass on the ground long twisted trees that reach up to wards the roof of the cave. Endawn pulled Harry close to his chest and kissed him, the teen kissed back letting the dragon swipe his tongue across his lips, Harry let out a moan and open his mouth, given permission to the dragon to slide his tongue into his mouth. The dark hair dragon started to help to pull Harry's clothes off, his hand pulled the shit off first and he let his finger wondered over the teen thing body "We have to start putting more meat on your bones." He whispered as he traced old scares along Harry's rip cage

"Y…You should have seen me a year ago." He said, trying to keep his head clear, the green eyes of Endawn looked into Harry's bright green eyes, he smiled softly as moved his head to nuzzle Harry;s neck. Harry whimpered as he felt his jeans began to make the journey down his thighs, his booths where already long gone, they being left at the mouth of the cave so it was easy for the jeans and boxers to drop to his ankles.

Harry was pulled into the warms springs, he let out a hiss of pleasure as he felt the water go up to his hips, Endawn touched his skin all over letting his tongue flick at Harry's skin, trying to find his magical core, a moan left the teen's lips as his eyes darken with the feeling of lust as the dragon's large hands running over his skin "So many scares, poor boy." He muttered

"Don't need sympathy." Harry snapped his eyes looking hard at him

"No but you need love." Charlie said as he walked into the springs, he stopped at the edge of the water and pulled his shirt over his head and placed it a little ways from the springs as he took other item of clothes off.

The dragon pulled his head away from Harry's neck and looked up the red head as he started to walk into the water "I found his core, hold him." Endawn said

"WHAT?" Harry yelled as he felt Charlie hold onto him, the teen started struggle

"Shhhh Harry this is a painful, just try to relax." He said kissing his shoulder, the black hair dragon placed his hand over Harry's heart and then moved the hand down so it was just under Harry's heat

"This will hurt and that I am sorry for." Endawn told him as buried his claws into his chest, Harry open his mouth in a silent cry, Charlie ran his hand though his hair and tried to calm him, then when Harry open is mouth again he let out high pitch scream

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRH!" Then he fell limp in Charlie's arms, pulling his nails out of the human's chest Endawn looked at the sweat covered face and rested against Charlie's chest

"That looked like it hurt more than it should?" the red head said as he held onto Harry tightly

"It did, he had barriers around his core it made it harder for me to get to it." Charlie frowned as they walked out of the springs and onto the soft green grass, Charlie laid Harry down onto the ground and touched where Endawn sunk his claws into his chest

"Barriers? Why would Harry have barriers around his core, he is a strong wizard I know that but he shouldn't be able to do that?" he said

"It's been there since he was a child protecting him from harm, what harm would before him?" he asked his mate, still running his hand thought the soft inky black hair

"I thought even you would have heard of Harry Potter the boy who lived…" he got a blank look from his mate, sighing Charlie talked again

"Remember I told you why I left the Sanctuary for a while to help with a war…he got a nod… well I am sure your heard of Voldemort …he got another nodded and a hissed at the name… he been trying to kill Harry since he was a baby, he killed his family and when he started at Hogwarts the dark lord came back, Harry was only 17 when he killed him, he died twice you know." Endawn looked at the small human in his mate's arms; the boy was soon to become their mate…he will be protected… he thought

"No one will harm him now he has us." He said kissing Charlie on the lips and then Harry as well.

When Harry woke up he found himself laying on soft grass under a blanket, he was naked as the day he was born, it took him a while to remember where he was but he felt as if he was seeing things new again, he looked at his hands and frowned, he knew it was his hand but it was somehow different "Hey how are you feeling?" the red head asked, Harry turned to Charlie and smiled as he looked at him

"Oddly okay, what did he do?" he asked as he reached out and touched his face

"He bond your magic to his and mine, you will feel stronger." He said as he handed him a drink of water, Harry took it and drunk some of it

"Where is Endawn?" he asked blushing when he notices Charlie was naked as he was,

"He's doing what the dom mate does and gather food, he did this with me, he still does when he visits."

"So he doesn't stay long?"

"No he and the others come once a month for a week, maybe two now there are two of us." He smiled. When Endawn came back with a wild boar, Charlie used his want to make sure it was ready to cook, Harry watched them as they ate, he smiled as he felt calm sitting here liked this naked, when they hand their filled Endawn got rid o the boar and then they all spelt together, Harry in the middle between the two men.

When they woke up Harry saw Endawn pin down the red head and just slip into Charlie and start pounded him, the older wizard moaned and cried out, Harry sat there starting to feel horny at what he was seeing and he wanted to be touch, Charlie turned his head and saw Harry "H…Harry."He called to him, the teen crawled over to them feeling unsure and nervous but he sat by them, the red head reached out for Harry and pulled him by his hips towards him and took his hardening length into his mouth, Harry gasp and closed his eyes

"C…Charlieeee." He moaned as he the red head took him down his throat, he rolled his eyes back into head a moaned and whimpered; the dragon watched Harry's face as he pushed into Charlie making him moan and cry, the red head pushed his fingers into the teen's entrance and pushed his fingers in and out of him stretching him ready, Harry chest was heaving, Harry moaned Charlie's names as he stiffen and came in the older wizard's mouths, Charlie came next and then Endawn was next to cum.

The dark hair teen fell into his back panting heavily as he looked up and the sky mixed with rock, he then saw Endawn in looking down at him "Are you okay?" he asked

"Y…Yeah I am okay." He said looking up at him with a smiled, Charlie moved behind Harry and let the teen rest his head on his lap, as he ran his hands thought the inky black hair

"Are you ready Harry?" he asked Harry nodded, Endawn moved the teens face to look at him, his green eyes looked into the dragons

"We need you Harry." He said to him as he pushed cock into Harry, the teen gasped and open his eyes wide, his hand moved to Charlie's arms and held onto him as the dragon slipped deeper into the teen's body, Harry shivered and tighten his hold

"Shhhhhh its okay Harry relax, love." The red head whispered

"Ahhhhh gods!" Harry cried out as he felt the dragon settle inside of him, he laid there felling full and stretched, Charlie stroked his hair trying to help the teen relax, the dragon rubbed his hands over Harry's hips and lower stomach to help him to, after awhile Endawn gripped Harry's hips and slid out slowly and then pushed back in, Harry let out a moan as he felt the large cock fill him again. Endawn started to build up his speed as he carefully took his new mate, Charlie watched as he stoked Harry hair and waited for Endawn to finish, the dragon nuzzled into Harry's neck licked and sucking on his skin making the teen moan, then the dragon sunk his teeth into Harry's neck, the teen arched his back as screamed as he came, Endawn growled as he as he came inside of the teen.

After a few minutes Endawn pulled away and looked down at Harry, he kissed him on the lips, "W…Wow." Harry said, chuckling the dragon licked the blood off his neck

"Charlie's turn." He whispered, Harry looked at him with a frown "We need to fertilize the eggs in you now."

"Eggs?" Charlie moved and knelt in front of Harry as Endawn moved out the way, Charlie moved in between Harry's legs and rubbed his hand over the teen's body getting a shiver out of him

"The dom will plant eggs into the sub and it would normally sort itself out, but with us he will plant the eggs but he also needs me to fertilize the eggs inside you." Harry blinked at him, his brain still trying to catch with what is happening

"Urrrh Oh okay." He said as he let the red head pushed into his cock into Harry.

Harry whimpered, he was already feeling over sensitive, he didn't know if he could cum again and as if reading his mind Charlie leaned down and kissed him before saying "You're a young man Harry once more won't kill you." He smiled the teen gave him a small smile as Charlie started moving.

Hours later when all the bonding and mating was done, Endawn had left leaving Charlie to looked after their mate, Charlie has picked up Harry and carried him back to his hut. He laid the teen in his bed and climbed in with him, the red head watch Harry sleep his hand rested over the slight dome of his stomach, both he and Endawn was sure that Harry was pregnant but they hopped. Harry woke the next morning feeling the warm body next to him feeling his arms around him holding him close, pushing himself up and winced at his stiffness in his muscle, he turned and looked at the red head's face as he slept, Harry notice how much darker red his hair was compared to the others in his family "What are you doing?" Charlie asked, keeping his eyes closed

"Watching you." he said, with a blush "Is that wrong of me?" me he asked

"No not at all, it's rather nice waking up to someone next to me." He said as he touched his cheek and ran his knuckles up and down the smooth skin, there he notices the faint mark on Harry's stomach and smiled softly at him

"Not if in the next some many months I am pregnant and…oh god your sister is going to kill me." He muttered as he buried his face into his hands

"Oh don't worry I will tell mum that you and I have fallen in love and shared a wonderful night of passion and now you're pregnant with our child." He said rubbing Harry's stomach

"Your mum will kill you."

"Who cares?" He said as he tackled Harry to the bed and took him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months passed by when Harry went back to England for a little while to get things ready before he moved back to Romanian, his last stop was at the Weasley. He took a deep breath at the front door and then he knocked on the door, he waited a moment thinking about what he was going to say. Molly open the door and smiled at seeing the young man "Harry come in, Charlie said you were back and there was something you need to tell us." She beamed Harry wondered would that beam last when she finds out, he swallowed the lump in his throat and nods as he walks into the kitchen, he see Charlie sat at the table with a drink in his hand, they shared a smiled with each other.

"Ummm yeah there is something I need to tell you." he said, scratching the back of his head, he was about to open his mouth when there was a might squeal and Harry eyes widen as the red hair blur jumped him knocking him back onto the floor, Harry let out a pained puffed off air as he felt himself getting the life squeezed out of him…oh god… he thought

"GINNY GET OFF HIM!" Charlie yelled pulling his sister off Harry, and reached out and helped him up "Are you okay?" he asked looking at Harry's eyes

"Ummm think so, I think I hit my head." He said, the tall red head frowned and touched the back of Harry's head and got a hiss out of teen and then looked at his hand and saw blood

"Damn it Ginny you have to be more careful." Charlie said looking over Harry's shoulder

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt him and why are you all over him!" she demanded

"Charlie we have to do this now she not going to wait and I'm starting to feel sick." He said

"Tell us what?" Came a voice, looking around both Harry and Charlie saw Ron and Hermione, they gave him and hug and then asked if he was alright and he said he was okay just a little dizzy.

"So what do you need to tell us?" Molly asked as they took a seat in the kitchen, biting his lip Harry sighed and felt Charlie hand in his and squeezed it tightly

"Okay first of this didn't happen on a whim and we can't undo what we done and we wouldn't." Charlie said as he smiled at Harry, the pale face teen smiled back at him

"Charlie!" Molly said

"Me and Harry bonded over three months ago and now he is pregnant with my child." He said, the room was silent, the dark hair teen nibbled his bottom lip and shifted closer to Harry

"Nice joke Charlie, Harry isn't gay." Ron said, Hermione elbowed Ron and gave him a look "What he's not!"

"Ron he dated two guys a year above us when we were at Hogwarts." She said

"What come on he's been dating my sister." He said looking towards his girl friend; Hermione rolled her eyes at him

"Harry say Charlie is laying say it's not true?" Ginny whined, Harry open his hoody up and showed the small baby bump, everyone looked at it,

"We think its twins." Harry said looking down at the bump, Hermione got up and walked over to Harry and smiled at him

"Oh Harry I am so happy for you." She said hugging him.

Harry smiled at her and let her touched his stomach, Ron was going bright red and Ginny was ready to scream blue murder and attack Harry and Charlie and then Molly stood up and looked at them "Out." She growled at them, Harry and Charlie looked up at her, Hermione doing the same, looking towards the angered witch

"Mum?" Charlie said

"Get out, how could you Harry we had such just hopes for you and our Ginny how you could hurt her like this, and Charlie how could steal your sister's boy friend, they were getting married!" She said, at the pair, Harry frowned and looked at Ginny

"Noooo we're not getting married, Ginny did you tell her we were getting married?" Harry asked

"Ginny?" Molly asked turned to face her daughter

"Well yeah because we are and you gave this ring." She held out the ring on her finger and Harry just blinked at it

"That was not yours to take, that ring was in a box of things Sirius left me, I've been looking for that ring, give it back." Harry said, he could feel in anger boil

"No it's mine!" She yelled holding it closer to her

"I never gave you that ring, that is the one Sirius left to me I was going to give that to Remus, give me the ring Ginny." The pulled her hand to her chest and shook her head

"NOOO!" she yelled pushing him to the floor, with a thud, Charlie got up and help Harry up

"Are you okay?" he asked, Harry nodded and rubbed his stomach; Hermione walked over to him and pulled out her wand and check Harry over,

"Are you sure Har that was a bit of a fall?" she asked, he gave her a watery smile

"I'm sure." He said, Charlie was still not convinced that his Harry was okay

"Come on let's leave we will get the ring back." Charlie said as he picked him up when Harry hissed on his ankle and wobbled, turns back to look at his family "You have two days to send the ring to Romanian." He said walking out house.

Endawn came back to the sanctuary when Harry reach his 3 month mark, since bonding with Charlie and Endawn the teen moved back in with Charlie and excided his hut for more room, the dragon walked into the house and saw Harry sat in one of the chairs sniffing, and looking a little peaky, he watches as Charlie rushes back and hands him a potion "Here love drink this." He said, the teen took the potion and down the drink

"What has happen?" the dragon asked, the two wizards turned around to face the silkily back hair man,

"My sister pushed Harry." He said, Endawn froze and started snarling

"I will kill her." He growled

"No, no you will not, our babies are okay Endawn, she just took the news bad." The red head said, the dragon snorted

"We need to get my ring back, I can't believe she stole Sirius' ring…oh do you think she been taking money out of vault?" Harry asked, Charlie thought about it for a moment

"I will give Bill a fire call later and find out for you." He said Endawn knelt in front of Harry and cupped his face and kissed him on the lips and Harry kissed him back with a watery eyes and small smiled "I will get you the ring back." He said

"You don't have you." he said, quietly

"Yes I do." He smiled; he turned to Charlie and kissed him to before leaving them, Harry looked at Charlie

"Is there something wrong?" he asked seeing the look on the red head's face

"Ummm no no…" he said looking back at Harry

"Charlie?"

"I've seen what human Dragons can do if someone hurts there mates." He said the dark hair teen stood up and warped his arms around Charlie

"Do you think he's going to hurt them?"

"No I don't think so, just might given them a scare." He said moving around and pulled them closer to him, Harry nodded

"Look why don't we go and get pizza." He smiled

"Pizza, cravings?" he asked, Harry beamed at him as Charlie got his jacket and Harry's "Come on then."

When Endawn got back he found them eating pizza, he smiled at them and sat down with them, and handed Harry his ring back, the green eye teen looking at him and Charlie's blue ones to "Didn't harm them do not worry Charlie, tho the little girl was less than happy about given up the ring… there was sides taken." He said, Harry was exciting this but Charlie wasn't he look horrified

"By whom?" Asked the red head

"Ummm don't know their names but the mother and one of your brothers took side with the Harlot while the brunette, the father and the twins took your side." Endawn answered, as he picked up a slice of pizza and eyed it before taking it to his mouth and winced as he ate it

"What did you say?" Harry asked as he saw the dragon spat it back out onto a plate

"Ummm…he took a drink of water…I told them that I am yours and Charlie's mate and if they do not want the house burnt down they will give me the ring back." He said as he pushed the plate away

"And let me guess mum threw water at you?"

"Yes she did, so I burnt her garden and said if the ring isn't returned than I will eat the girl, the ring was thrown at me." He said,

"I'm sorry Charlie I didn't want them to be made at you." Harry said, with tears burning his eyes

"I told you I don't care, we have the family of our own we need don't them do we Endawn?" he smiled at the dragon, who smiled back, he went to nuzzled Harry's neck to comfort the boy as he broke down in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Months flew by as Harry bump got bigger proof that he was having twins, his back was killing him and feet hurt and the potions only did so much, Endawn said it was rare that human dragons have twins, but Charlie reminded him that Harry was a rarity in himself making the teen blush. But Harry's peace ended when Harry each 6 months, he was in the pens with the new born dragons and was helping to feed them when he felt a rippled of a contraction hit him, he stopped and let out a sigh to show his discomfort, he has been having twinges of pain since the small hours but thought nothing really of it, but now the pain was getting worst…maybe I should see a healer…he thought as he got up from where he was working on his dragon book. He started the long work to find Charlie, he walked along the Sanctuary stopping every so often when he held his side in pain, he carried on walking until he got to where the red head was having a shouting match with another red head, walking over he saw it was Ron…oh boy… he thought "Ron leave this is not helping any one." Charlie said to him

"You sent a fucking dragon to the house!" he yelled "That ring belong to Ginny!" he continued to yell, his face getting redder than his hair

"No that ring belong to Harry and now it's gone to Remus, she had no right to take it from the box." Charlie yelled back, and Ron looked at him

"Alright fine no she had no right…but you had no right to steal her boy friend." He said, Harry walked over to Charlie "And you, you are a whore." He said to Harry as Ron turned around to face him, Harry winced at Ron before he turned too looked towards Charlie.

He was tried and out of breath, the pains were getting worst and the stress from having Ron here was killing him "I need to know who long do these pregnancy last?" Harry asked

"What are you thick?" Ron snapped, Charlie looked at his brother and waved his wand at his mouth and watched it lockjaw up, Ron tried open his mouth but couldn't he started to muffled scream at Charlie

"Oh that is better." He said before he looked at his mate "They are normally 6 to 7 month…why? Oh god really? Now? God ummm ENDAWN!" He yelled as he picked Harry up and left his pissed off his brother to find the dragon,

"Where are we going?" Harry moaned as he felt another wave of pain hit him,

"The springs." He said as he ran thought passed the other trainers and the Green to get to the cave opening to the springs.

Harry screamed and cried out as he lay down on the grass, Charlie pulled the teen's jeans off and pants, the signs that his waters had broke meant that these babies were coming there an then, he tore a bit of his shirt off and placed a cool damping spell on it and used it to pat Harry's forehead and cheek, he cried out as he tore the grass out of the ground "WHERE IS ENDAWN!" he cried out, tears running down his face at the pressure

"I don't know, I don't know Harry, but you're doing great love just keep breathing." He said, as he kissed Harry's forehead "It's will be okay Har." He said as he helps him drink a pain free potion before he moved back to Harry's legs,

"Hey Charlie?" Harry asked when the pain free potion started to kick in

"Yeah?"

"Am I given birth to eggs or babies?" he asked painting

"Babies." Came the voice, Charlie looked up to see Endawn

"Oh thank god." Harry moaned "GET YOUR SCALY BACKSIDE HERE AND HELP ME!" He yelled,

"Has his waters broke yet?" he asked

"Yeah they have." Charlie said, Endawn bent down end scooped up Harry "What are you doing?" the red head asked,

"Taken him into the water, take your clothes off and into the water as well." He said

"Endawn?" the dragon took Harry into the Springs and held him close, Charlie waded after them and stood there next to them

"The hatchlings are still part dragon and need warmth for the rest of the delivery." He said helping Harry to stand, the dark hair teen latched on to Charlie and held onto him as Endawn start to help deliver the twins "Time to push Harry."

Unknown to them Ron had followed them and was watching from the mouth of the cave, he watched Harry scream as he held onto his older brother as the dragon put his hands under the water and then he came pulled his hands out holding a pink screaming baby, he handed it over to Harry and watched as Charlie tied the cord off and cut it with a knife, then Harry started crying out again as the dragon pulled another baby up, he stood there watching the whole thing in front of him, he was shocked by it all, he ran off he left the family alone.

Days later Harry was sat with the two boys and feed them, Endawn watched from the front door, with a big smiled on his face, Charlie left to deal with some things in England for the babies and asked Endawn if would stay close until then, "Do you have to leave?" Harry asked

"Yeah I'm afraid so, but I will stay until Charlie return, I will be back in a month." He said as Harry picked a dark hair baby up and started to burp him,

"I guess, it' just a lot happens in those months."

"I know Harry, but I promise you I will be back." He said walking into the other room and placed the baby into his cot and the returned to take the other baby

"You still haven't named them?" Harry tell him, Endawn nodded and took in a deep breath taking in the scent of his children,

"Charlie told me of your love for your godfather, I would like to have his name for one of them." Harry sniffed and looked at him

"Thank you." Harry said his eyes shining with tears

"Unda it means wave or ripple." He said smiling at him, Endawn warped his hand around Harry pulled him close to his chest as Harry started to fell asleep.

While in England Charlie when to met with the twins and Hermione, she left Ron when he started calling Harry very name under the sun, it started to get to her and she had ran to the twins and ended up have a night with them, when she told Ron he called her a slut and started to hit her, if it wasn't for Bill turning up to see Ron she would have been a lot worst. They were in the three broom sticks, catching away "Here are the pitcs of the our two boy's Harry told me last night their names that Endawn gave them, this one with right eye blue and left eye green is Unda and this one with right eye green and left eye blue is Sirius James." He beamed

"Oh Charlie they are they are beautiful." Hermione said as she looked up to see the very proud man in front of her

"They are gorgeous lad's Char, you and Harry did well mum and the others are talking out of their arse." Fred said, his twin nodded

"Agreed." George said, "Can we keep these?" he asked

"Sure I've got copies." He said smiling handed them each a copy,

"So how is Harry?" Hermione asked, looking sheepish at the man

"He's fine, he was so tired afterwards, it took two replenishing potion to get him to feed the boys. He does loves those boys so much and me and Endawn do as well, he's going to be living with me at the Sanctuary, and when the kids are older he hope…we hope they can be entered into Hogwarts."

"I'm sure they will." Fred said

"Oi you gotta let us come and visit, there has to be a new set of two terrors to make mayhem at Hogwarts." George said with a grin with his brother, Hermione rolled his eyes

"Oh of course." Charlie said as he finished his drink "How are you Hermione, I heard what happen, are you okay?" he asked

"I am okay; Bill was there to help me." She asked, the red head nodded and kissed her cheek

"Okay good I will let Harry know, he was worried when I told him, you lot better come and visit soon, aaaaand I better be going, good luck your three." He hugged each one and then turned to leave to go back to Harry.

Once Charlie was out of ear shot, Fred turned to the others "Do you think we should let mum see these?" Fred asked, Hermione frowned and smiled that the two children in the photo

"She should know, but only if Charlie and Harry say so." Hermione said looking up at him; she didn't want to upset Harry any more than he already was,

"True." Came the twined response.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 10 months since Harry had his dragon's babies, Charlie one afternoon waited for Harry to come back from his walk with the boys, he stood there looking at the ring in the box in his hand, the close chimed 3pm and Harry walked back in pulling the prams in, Charlie helped him in and then set the boys down on the floor, Harry looked at his mate and frowned "Charlie are you okay?" he asked, the older wizard turned around to him and smiled at him

"I am love, I just want to ask you something." He asked as he knelt down on his knee

"Charlie?" Harry asked looking shocked; he pulled the ring box back out and pulled it opens

"Harry I love you, you are perfect you are everything to me, you Endawn and the boys." He asked "Harry love will you bond with me?" He asked, the teen's eyes widen as he looked at the sliver band,

"Y…Yes Charlie I will." He said, Charlie put the ring on his finger and hugged him and screamed and they kissed deeply, pulling back Harry smiled at him "Do you think Endawn will bond with us?" he asked

"Of course he will." Unda and Sirius watched their dads smiled and kiss looking soppy and dopey and giggled at their happiness.

Harry woke up early in the morning like he normally does to feed the two tots, he sat there and realised it was too quiet, a bad feeling started to build up inside of him, he turned over to the spot where his lover was meant to be but Charlie wasn't in bed with him, he got up and looked around the bed room, he got out of bed and started to walked thought the hut "Charlie?" he called out in the gloomy early morning. He walked into the living room and the air was thick and silent, he held his breath as he looked towards the front door…it was open, panicking he ran to the twins room, he ran inside and saw Charlie laying out cold on the floor "CHARLIE!" he cried out as he rush to his side, "Charlie wake up, wake up." He shook him, trying to wake him up, he looked around at the cots and found that the twins are gone "No no no!" he screamed.

Harry pace the floor as the other trainers and human dragons tried to help, some of the dragons went to find Endawn, Harry himself was a mess, he contacted the Auror and Tonk, they came over quickly, they figured out that Charlie was hit with a curse one of the three band ones, Harry could easy guest which one, "Harry?" Came the whimper, the teen looked around and to see Charlie was coming to, he knelt by the bed, tears running down his face as he kissed the red head on the lips

"Ch…arlie our babies they're gone." He cried as he looked into the blues eyes of his mate

"R…Ron took them." He said, Harry's eyes widen in shock

"Ron?" he gasped, Charlie sat back up and got to his feet "No get back on that bed!" he said

"No we have to get our children back, and then I'll rest!" he said as he stood up and then fainted in Harry's arms, the dark hair boy cried as held him,

"Harry?" he turned his head to see Endawn standing at the door, his eyes pitch black

"Ron, Charlie's brother took him." He said, tears running down his face, his body shaking with fear and pain at what was happing

"I'm going to kill him!" The dragon growled

"No…please Endawn don't, you can kill him after we get the children out please." He begs as he touched his arm, the dragon flinched, this movement made Harry back away

"Fine." He snapped at Harry, he saw the look in the teen's face and realised he will need to work on getting Harry to forgive him and himself when he has done nothing wrong.

Back at Burrow Ron was having trouble with two screaming children, "AHH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!" he yelled as he jabbed his want into their side give them a small shock, which made them scream more, Molly, Arthur and Ginny came down stairs hearing the noise

"Ron what is with all the noise?" Ginny yelled as they came into the room, putting her hands over her ears

"It the brats mum said she waited to see them." He beamed "So I got them." He told them

"Are you mad?" Molly said, Ron's face fell "I didn't want you to kidnap them! I was going to go and say sorry what have you done?" She yelled as he moved close to the twins and tried to calm them

"Come on they broke Gin's heart I think this is pay back." He smiled, as he twirled his wand in his hand

"Ron that is not the point, one of their fathers is a dragon, what do you think is going to happen when he finds out!" Arthur yelled at him, as he walked over to the tots "Have you been shocking them?"

"Oh god!" Molly cried out "Ron you already in trouble after what you done to Hermione, this…this is over the top!" she yelled at them

"Oh what is he going to do, if he hurts me then these little brats will be taking away and that bloody dragon will killed." He said as he sat down "And that bitch should have gotten more."

"No Ron that is not will happen, Human Dragon's cannot be touch, if he hurts you he hurts you there will be nothing you can do, it under the mates law!" he tells him Ron looked at him letting the information sink into his thick skull, and then his face paled

"Oh."

There was a knock at the door, they all went quiet Molly walked off to answer the door, she open the door to see a very pissed of Harry but no Charlie "Where are they?" he asked, his green eyes darken

"In…In the kitchen." She said, Harry walked passed her and into the kitchen, Molly looked outside to see the dragon and arours looking at her, she become fearful for her son

"Harry!" Ginny cried out "You came back!" she smiled, she went to warp her arms around her, he looked at her and she stopped and stood there looking at the angry look on his face "Har…ry?" she whimpered

"I'm not here for you, I here for my sons." He said as he walked over to them, Ron stood in his way wand pointed at his chest, Harry just snatched his wand and broke it "Are you happy with yourself, Charlie is hurt because of you, he was ready to come here to kick you arse but he was injured he collapsed, I had to do everything I could to stop Endawn from wanting to kill you but if you harmed my children in any form I will let him." Harry hissed, Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, he moved a side, Harry picked up his boys and whispered to them, he saw the shock marks on their hips "Who shocked my boys?"

"No one did!" Ron said, Harry looked at him as if to say 'I know it was you' as his whimpering children in his arms and walked to the front door

"What happen to Charlie?" Molly asked

"Your son threw a curse at him." He said walking out the house, where the dark hair teen looked at the aruors and Endawn "He's in the house and he shocked them." he said coldly as he despaired from the house.

Back at the Dragon Sanctuary Harry held onto his children growling at any one who came here him, Remus came with him to check him out, he knelt in front of Harry and looked at him "Cub you need to sleep you been up long enough, put the boys down, they will be right here next to you." he said

"I can't sleep Charlie is so ill and Endawn is angry." He said,

"I will stay here, you can sleep why I watch and Endawn is not mad at you." he whispered kissing his forehead. As he took the Sirius out of his hands and placed him down in the cot and the placed Unda in the cot, the wolf then helped placed Harry into the bed and pulled the covers over him "Sleep Cub." He smiled running his hand thought his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius and Unda were okay the shock to them didn't hurt them, he knew they were okay he could smell it, Endawn angry he wanted to rip that red head's limps off him and make him scream, but he settled for pain, he had walked into the house, he didn't pay any mind to the family huddling in the corner of the kitchen, he walked around the kitchen to the red head boy. Ron who was back up into a corner looking shit scared…oh he should be scared… he thought as stood towering above him, his wings fleck out, he growled "You hurt my mate, took my children and hurt them to, and my other mate is now feeling like he can't be a good mother and it's your fault." He growled

"Harry should have married my sister." Ron said standing his ground; Endawn looked back at the young red hair girl and snarled before looking back at Ron,

"The Harlot is not fit to clean my gold." He hissed "Touch my mates or my children I will give you the living curse and leave you in a glass box and the world can watch you decay." Ron was pale, he looked like he was going to be sick, and the sweat beaded his face.

The sound the arours boots thumping into the house made the oddly piled dishes fall to the floor as they came into the house and looked at them "Get him out of here before I eat him." The Dragon growled he left the house, though the back door, ripping it off its hinges, Molly ran outside after dragon

"Wait!" she called out, the dragon stopped and looked around at her, he tilted his head,

"Yes?" he snapped

"I…I am sorry for why my son did, he should have never have taken them and please tell Harry and Charlie that I am sorry for my behaviour and I would like to send them things for the children." She said, Endawn looked at her up and down

"I will inform them but that is all I will, now if you excuse me I have to comfort one mate an get the health on the other." He said as he disappeared from sight leaving a scorched ring on the grass.

When Endawn returned to the hut that his family lived in, he walked into the house and walked into the bed room and found Remus watching over Harry, the wolf sat there read a book, when he heard the shuffling of someone at the door, Remus looked up and marked the book and out it away "How are is Harry?" Endawn asked,

"Harry thinks you are mad at him." He said, Endawn shook his head and move closer to the bed

"I'm not mad at him." He said kissing Harry on the lips "How's Charlie?"

"Asleep for now, I will look after the twins for now you stay close to your mates." The wolf said picking up the babies and walking out the bed room. Endawn watched the wolf leave with the sleeping children and thanked the heavens for the wolf.

An hour later Harry woke up to see himself warped in Endawn's arms, Harry nuzzled into his warm and took in a deep breath and sighed at the scent filled his nose, the dragon open his eyes and looked down at the teen in his arms and felt him cries "Shhhh Harry everything is okay." He whispered as they tangled themselves together even more than before

"I'm sorry so sorry I let them get taken away." Endawn held him tightly and kissed his forehead and then kissed his lips

"It's not your fault and Charlie will be fine and our hatchlings are healthy, and you were so strong my little human, so so strong and I am so proud of you." he whispered into his ears, Harry sobbed and held into him tightly. Endawn kissed Harry and let his hands wonder over his skin "Let me make you feel better my love, let me show that you have nothing to worry about." He said to him, Harry nodded and looked up at him as let the dragon pleasure him to heaven and back.

A couple of days later Charlie was in the kitchen feeding Sirius and Unda, he was still feeling pretty weak but was getting better, he said it was like being it by the flu, Harry had chuckled at tha, Harry walked in and kissed the top of his head and went to start cooking food "Bacon, eggs and toast?" Harry asked

"Yes please Har, is Endawn still a sleep." He asked as he put a spoon into Sirius' mouth, the baby boy garbled it down his front

"Ummm yeah, he will be awake when I put the bacon on." He said as he cracked the eggs into the frying pain

"Mama!" Both babies call out; Harry turned around and smiled at his two boys

"Hello my babies." He smiled "Is daddy making a mess is he." He looked at Charlie who smiles at him "Daddy is a messy man." He said

"Oh and Mama is not much better." He chuckled; Harry went back to cooking the food.


End file.
